The Will of Love
by Aeris
Summary: Both Serena and Darien are threatened to marry the other, lest they lose what rightly belongs to them. Bound by a will left behind by a relative with whom communication was scarce... Is this the will of love?
1. Part One

THE WILL OF LOVE  
by Æris   
Rating: G - PG  
Email: rurouni@kenshin.cc  
  
What else?... Um, well, I guess this fic could use an intro. This is what we call an alternate reality fic, centered once more on Serena and Darien. I find them easiest to work with. I would really appreciate comments on this one!  
  
That's it! Thanx!!!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Everybody's looking for that something  
One thing that makes it all complete  
You find it in the strangest places  
Places you never knew it could be  
- "Flying Without Wings" by Westlife  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
ONE  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Absolutely not!"  
  
Raye Hino and Amy Mizuno cringed at the sound of their friend's voice. They sat on both ends of the bed which stood in the middle of the room belonging to the person who was too deep in her emotions to notice her friends' reaction. A reaction which is, in particular, amazement. Amazement that she could go on for hours rattling about her problem and not notice Raye and Amy sleeping on the bed, amazement that she could actually contain so much loathing for someone she hasn't even seen, and for the dead too...  
  
"Absolutely not!" Serena Tsukino repeated, still with the strong emotion that let everyone who hear know that she is serious... Or crazy. "I would absolutely not let anyone take over my life. How dare them... HOW DARE THEM!!!"  
  
Raye rolled her eyes and whispered to Amy, "And later she'd be cursing the whole world for this."  
  
Amy giggled, afraid to say anything. After all, she isn't called 'The Saint' for nothing.  
  
"I mean, isn't she going overboard with this? It isn't like she's going to be married to the Hunchback of Notre Dame or the likes," Raye said, tossing her hair.  
  
Serena heard it. "That's not the point, Raye. It's that somebody who doesn't even breathe anymore is taking over my life. It's Grandpa. I mean, for years he doesn't show up, doesn't communicate with us. Not even a single greeting card! And then, he shows up in a coffin, and he's blackmailing me! He's actually blackmailing me from six feet under my feet!"  
  
"Actually," Amy said, "we're in the second floor so that makes it..."  
  
"Don't bother, Amy. I'm just being metaphysical."  
  
"Metaphorical," Amy corrected.  
  
"Whatever. But people, we're losing the point here. He's forcing me to marry a stranger, or else my inheritance goes to my stupid brother. It is SO unfair. Don't you get it? Or do you just not care?"  
  
"It's not that we don't care," Amy said, "but you can't just ignore the dead's wishes. It's called disrespect, Serena. Besides, it might not be all that bad. Hey, maybe he'd even turn out to be a hunk!"  
  
"Yeah," Raye agreed, "And if he does turn out to be as such, I wouldn't mind ME marrying him instead."  
  
"Believe me, Raye, if you were in my place, you wouldn't even dare think of such things."  
  
"Believe me, Serena, if you were more optimistic about this, it wouldn't be half as difficult for you as it is for you right now."  
  
"You don't understand. I am a perfectly happy 19-year old college girl with perfectly passable but otherwise lousy grades with perfectly cool friends and a perfectly happy family. In other words, I'm perfectly happy with my perfect Serena-Tsukino life right now, and then this coffin comes along with a will stating that the eligible woman of our family, that means me, has to marry the most eligible, preferably first-born son in the... what's that family again? Whatever. What is it with that family anyway? Did they strike an agreement to ruin their descendants' lives or something?"  
  
"You're right," Raye said, nodding. "There may be something in the past with those two."  
  
"BUT, for whatever the reason, you still have to marry the guy!" Amy said brightly.  
  
Leave it to Amy to be so... whatever you call that. Serena was about to say something, but realized that it won't matter. She heaved a sigh in desperation. "Maybe I should run away..."  
  
-  
  
"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"  
  
"Darien, calm down," his grandfather, Stan Chiba, said, trying to keep his voice at a reasonable volume.  
  
"Calm down?!? You're telling me to calm down? How can you tell me to calm down when my perfectly envisioned life ahead of me just crumbled into pieces?" Darien Chiba said, obviously mad. "After all, I'm just going to marry some little chit from outer space or else I'm going to   
lose everything I've worked hard for."  
  
"You mean, the company?"  
  
"Yes, the company. What else?"  
  
Stanford Chiba III owned Chiba & Company, one of Tokyo's biggest business enterprises, which started out as a small store. Funded by Stan but managed by Darien, it prospered until it grew to a multi-billion company which had branches all over Japan. Yet, Darien remained only as President of the business and owned not a single share of the company, except for what is in the will of his grandfather... Which is exactly the reason why Darien's face is red with anger, and has smoke coming out of his ears.  
  
"Oh, come on, Darien..."  
  
"No, you come on. I'm going to marry. I'm actually going to marry some girl who fits by YOUR standards, which probably matches some girl with eyeglasses, braces, and whose disposition is probably close to that of a librarian. Oh, what am I saying? She probably IS a librarian!"  
  
"At least she's not one of your whores!"  
  
"Whores? Those are women with attitude, old man. Those are women with life, women who actually give a damn about things other than sitting properly, remembering where the dog left the clothes, and keeping their lives oh so respectably clean, so clean that it has become actually dull, almost as if they weren't human."  
  
Stan was silent for a moment. Take a deep breath. Relax, Stan, take it easy on him. Make him see the point of this all... Stay cool, say it in a calm way... "All I'm asking you is --- "  
  
"All you're asking me is to throw away the life that I have planned because the foundation of it all is going to some stupid institution, and all because you want me to settle down. Damn you!"  
  
"What I am asking of you is the most reasonable of all alternatives to selling OUR company to those business sharks out there, who are probably waiting to devour the money out of this company WE have established. I am NOT going to die and leave the company to those people from whom I have protected this company in the first place!"  
  
"So that's it, huh? Something so selfish, you don't mind if your grandson's life is at stake, too." He leaned over to come face-to-face with his grandfather. "And you know something? I'm getting tired of this conversation that I'm going to end it. Good night, Stan."  
  
And with that, he left, leaving Stan alone. For a few minutes, Stan sat there in his chair, staring at the space Darien previously occupied. "You don't know what you're doing..."  
  
-  
  
"You don't know what you're doing..."  
  
Serena stared dubiously at her friend, Raye, who was eating away at an apple which used to sit in the basket somewhere in the Tsukino kitchen. "OF COURSE, I know what I'm doing. And I'm going to run away. Somewhere far, far away from this crap about dead men and stupid wills and ugly husbands... Hey, Raye, cut that out. None of your dumb looks are gonna change my mind. I have decided that I am going to go to --- "  
  
Suddenly the kitchen door opened and Serena's mother came in. "Yes, may I ask where you're going with that overstuffed bag?"  
  
Serena dropped the bag. "Uh... well..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Serena racked her brains for an alibi. "Um, we're having a, uh, a sleepover. Yes, a sleepover. At Raye's. Right, Raye?" Serena looked expectantly at Raye with unusually large (larger than large!) eyes and a super bright smile, it could have been waxed.  
  
"Wha --- Yeow --- Yes, yes. Uh, a sleepover. Me, her, Amy. At our house." A similar look was pasted on Raye's face. When Mrs. Tsukino's face didn't change, she added, "In fact, we're on our way to Amy's to, uh, pick her up."  
  
"Oh, I see," Mrs. Tsukino said, nodding, but with a knowing look on her face.  
  
'Oh, she knows, she knows...' Serena thought dreadfully. 'She's not buying it!'  
  
"Okay."  
  
'She bought it! She actually fell for it...'  
  
"But I'll call you up now and then, just to make sure, okay?"  
  
Serena's eyes bulged, but then Raye tugged on Serena's sleeve. "Uh, okay. We're going to Amy's now. Bye, Mom." She leaned over and kissed her mother on the cheek, picked up her bag, then dragged Raye out the door.  
  
"Hey, that was one heck of a fast-thinking action there. Which is rather an accomplishment for you, isn't it?" Raye smiled at her.  
  
"Shut up." Serena said. "Let's just hurry over to Amy's, okay?"  
  
"You're stuck now at my place, aren't you?"  
  
Serena shot Raye with dagger looks. "I said, shut up!"  
  
-  
  
"I said shut up, Andrew," Darien snapped at his friend.  
  
"Why would I?" Andrew Furuhata replied. They sat on either side of the counter of Crown, which is now owned by Andrew, and also had branched out. They were presently in the Tokyo branch. "You're about to marry, man. Is it somebody I know?"  
  
"Perhaps not. I don't even know her."  
  
"Maybe that's because you don't want to know about her," Andrew said. That struck Darien as true. "How old is she anyway?"  
  
"I told you, I don't know anything about her."  
  
"Not even her name?"  
  
"Look, all I know was that she was from Juuban, a VERY NICE family from Juuban, Stan emphasized to me. She is also VERY NICE which probably means that she's Stan's idea of a marriageable girl, which is also possibly why he wants me to marry her in the first place."  
  
"It can't be all that bad. You haven't even met her, and you're loathing her already. Maybe you're just being judgmental, and prejudiced by Stan."  
  
"Why shouldn't I be? It's Stan Chiba we're talking about here, whose opinion about the women I date is rather sinful compared to his idea of a good woman. And he chose the girl, damn it!"  
  
"Hey, how do you even know Stan met this girl already? For all we know, all he's described is her being good and all, but never about her looks. Hey, she might even be drop-dead gorgeous!"  
  
"Yeah, right. And that reminds me, we're supposed to meet anytime next week. I don't really care... Stan's taking care of it."  
  
"Hey, man. You gotta be prepared. You're about to meet the woman you're going to marry and you just shrug it off like it's one of your secretaries scheduling an unwanted appointment for you."  
  
"Hey, it IS unwanted."  
  
"Shouldn't you even be excited?"  
  
Darien rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. I just can't wait."  
  
-  
  
"Yeah, right. I just can't wait." Serena rolled her eyes. "Is that what you want me to say? Puh-lease."  
  
"Come on, Serena. You're doing it again," Raye said. She jumped down to the lower bed of the double deck, beside Serena's. "You can't possibly go on like that, you know."  
  
"Do what? Go on like what?"  
  
"You know, hate the man. You can't hate anybody forever, Serena. Nobody can. I mean, look at us. Even I used to think that I hated you, and now... We're the best of friends!"  
  
"Look, I don't hate the man..."  
  
"Then what the heck were you saying all this time? Gloating and ranting on and on about this guy you're gonna marry like you're going to marry the devil himself."  
  
"That IS a possibility."  
  
"Would you guys mind?" said Amy, who was on the upper bed of the double deck. "I'm trying to read here."  
  
Raye shrugged. "Sor-ree."  
  
Serena sighed. "There's nothing exciting about marrying some stranger, you know. I mean, it wouldn't hurt as much if it weren't, like, for good. But hey, it's a commitment that can never be broken, unless it's by death. It's scary, like moving into another universe, no guarantees whatsoever, and no turning back. I don't like feeling so unsure. All my life, it's been the same things: low grades, frequent trips to the mall with you, bickering with you... They were all constants. Now, I'm facing uncertainties, and I'm not familiar with it at all..."  
  
"Aww..." Raye crossed over and put an arm around her shoulders. "If there was only something, anything, that I can do to help..."  
  
Amy, who heard it all, came up with a brilliant idea. "Hey, do you happen to know his name?" she asked, while coming down to get her laptop.  
  
"It's Dar... Dar or Der something-or-other."  
  
"Come on, Serena," Amy said, settling on Raye's bed. "Try to remember."  
  
"What are you up to?" Raye asked.  
  
"With his name and approximate birth date, we could search for his profile, or anything in the web matching his identity, or even just with his name on it," Amy said.  
  
"Can we come up with pictures of him?" Raye inquired.  
  
"It's a possibility."  
  
Raye got excited. She grabbed Serena's shoulders and shook them, saying, "Come on, Serena. Try to remember. Come on. This is SO great..."  
  
"Okay, okay... Um, It's Dar... Darma? No, that's a woman's name. Dar... Der... Dar... Darla? No, that's still a woman's name! Dar... Der... Derek? No. That's not it. Dar... Der... Derran? Close, close... Darien! That's it! Darien."  
  
Amy winced. "Okay, that's a start... Darien. Now, what's his surname?"  
  
"It starts with a C-H..."  
  
"Now try, Serena. Try," Raye said. "This is SO cool..."  
  
Serena furrowed her eyebrows. "Ch... Chang? No! Che... no, no. Chi... Chiba. That's it. It's CHIBA! Darien Chiba is his name."  
  
As Amy typed in the name, she chewed on her pencil. "That name sounds familiar somehow..."  
  
Results came in, and a picture appeared, along with a few matches.  
  
"Omigosh," they all gasped in unison.  
  
"He is so cute..." Raye sighed.  
  
"He is... old for me," Serena said, her cheeks hued a faint red.  
  
"He is... a multi-billionaire," Amy stated.  
  
"WHAT?!?" Raye and Serena exclaimed.  
  
"It says here that Darien Chiba is the grandson of Stan Chiba, owner of Chiba & Company, one of Tokyo's biggies. However, although Darien is the president of the company, he does not own any of the stocks... His grandfather owns them all, which is so unnatural..."  
  
Amy turned to the two of them. "You, Serena Tsukino, are going to marry a very wealthy, and very handsome guy... A prize catch."  
  
Serena was stunned. She could not speak. In her thoughts, 'I'm marrying that guy?...'  
  
Raye screamed. Raye giggled. Raye jumped all over the place. "I can't believe it! I can't believe it!"  
  
Amy smirked. "Seems she's doing all the celebrating for you, Rena."  
  
Serena, still dazed, said dreamily, "I can't believe this is happening to me..."  
  
-  
  
'I can't believe this is happening to me...'  
  
Darien, for the umpteenth time, checked to see if his suit was fine. 'I can't believe I'm actually nervous. I'm just meeting a girl. I've dated a hundred women before, and I'm never this nervous. What am I doing?'  
  
His contemplation (actually, it's more of a thing heading to a nervous breakdown) was interrupted by a waiter. "Sir, would you like to order anything?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yes. Um, I am expecting someone..."  
  
"I see."  
  
Darien shrugged. "A shot of wine wouldn't hurt."  
  
"Very well. A glass of wine for Mr. Chiba."  
  
When the waiter turned away, Darien's thoughts resumed. 'Oh, God... What is it about this girl, anyway? Ah, yes. She's the girl I'm going to be bound to for all my life... And she's a stranger. Based on Stan's standards, she's probably a... A prim and proper, strict, conservative,   
and superstitious shrew. What have I gotten myself into?'  
  
-  
  
'What have I gotten myself into?' Serena thought. Standing at the lobby, she looked around the place, and what she saw made her knees shake. The place was first class. She felt as though she was an intruder, an outsider, a person who didn't belong. Next to those beautiful ladies --- those beautiful and GRACEFUL ladies --- she felt like a rag. Consciously, she looked down at her dress to see if there were any creases or stains or anything.  
  
She was wearing a simple gown she bought with Amy and Raye. They kept fighting over the gown... Amy insists on something that Serena personally thinks is more suitable to a funeral, while Raye keeps shoving into her hands flashy gowns, which show more flesh that Serena was willing to bare. In weariness of the play, she decided to find a gown herself. It was beautiful; it was a spaghetti-strap white dress which hugged her torso but from her waist down, it flowed into a pretty skirt that sways when she moves. Simple, yet elegant. It was perfect. After all, she doesn't want to be flashy and all that for just one date. Besides, she has absolutely no intention of impressing the guy. After all, there is no reason why.  
  
'But why do I feel like I should have... Tried to impress... Oh! This is going to be a nightmare...'  
  
A hand gently touched her shoulder, making Serena turn around. A male voice said, "Excuse me, but are you... Serena Tsukino?"  
  
-  
  
"Excuse me, but are you Serena Tsukino?" Darien repeated. When he saw the young woman near the entrance, she caught his eye. She was different from all the other ladies he had met. They were bold, elegant, she was angelic, almost like a child. Yet, immediately, he knew that it was her. It must be her. It has to be her. Please, God, let it be her...  
  
He frowned when he saw her expression. "What's the matter? Am I that ugly? Is my face horrible? Is there something caught on my hair?"  
  
The angel laughed. It was a very beautiful laugh. "There was nothing. I was just... You startled me, that's all."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." He extended his hand. "I'm Darien Chiba."  
  
The angel smiled, and reached for his hand. "Serena Tsukino. Pleased to meet you, Mr. Chiba."  
  
"Oh, please, call me Darien. After all, we ARE going to be familiar with each other, aren't we? Please, let's take our seats. Standing any longer out here would probably make you freeze." Darien took her hand in his and led her to their table.  
  
Darien was already forming his own observations about his unwanted fiancée. Visibly, she was beautiful and (thank God) unlike his grandfather's idea of the good girl. She dresses simply, but still attractively, and carries herself pretty good. 'It might not be as bad as I thought...'  
  
-  
  
'It might not be as bad as I thought...'  
  
Serena wanted to hit herself on the head, but in this place, it obviously would cause a stir, so she refrained herself. Instead, she lectured herself in her head. 'Get real, Serena. You've got a major crush on this guy! And why wouldn't I? He's cool, handsome, nice, a real gentleman, sophisticated... In short, everything you're not!'  
  
Serena looked at him ruefully. 'I hope I don't trip.'  
  
Darien seated her, and then took the seat across her.   
  
The waiter came and asked for their orders. Darien, sensing that Serena couldn't identify any of the dishes on the menu, ordered for them both.   
  
Darien faced her. "So, how old are you?"  
  
"I'm nineteen, turning twenty on the thirtieth."  
  
"Oh. That means I have to buy you a gift soon."  
  
Serena smiled. "You don't have to bother."  
  
"Of course I have to. I am your fiancé, right? It would be absolutely unethical if I don't give you a present."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Silence hung over them for a second.  
  
"So," Serena said, "I hear you're a pretty great businessman."  
  
"Well..." Darien began.  
  
"Tell me about yourself."  
  
This was a topic that Darien knew very well, and loved to talk about. "Well, I graduated summa cum laude at Tokyo University, and my course was of course, Business Administration and Accountancy, a dual course. I have acquired numerous job offers at various prestigious companies, but of course, I turned them all down. After all, it IS Darien Chiba they're talking about. I cannot waste all my talents just for working under any person. I mean, not bragging or anything..."  
  
'Uh huh... Not bragging indeed,' Serena thought to herself. 'Is it just me or does this date suddenly suck?'  
  
"...But I AM one of the best. And so I turned down every offer I was given, and they were VERY many, just so I could manage my grandfather's business. It was a very small business at first --- "  
  
"You know what," Serena cut him off, "since I don't really know much about business, and I don't really give much about it, why don't we talk about something else... Something more lively."  
  
Darien's jaw hardened. "Are you implying that my life is not... lively?"  
  
"No, no," Serena rendered. "It's just that... I don't really care much about business... It's because I don't really understand it. I don't know --- "  
  
"So, that's it then. You're just unsure of yourself because I, your fiancé, am a great --- "  
  
Serena did not like this. Not at all. Fumes began coming out of her ears and her cheeks were becoming red of the anger that was boiling inside of her. "Since when did you become such a know-it-all?"  
  
"And since when did you become such a proud and vain --- "  
  
"Look who's talking, you --- you conceited jerk!"  
  
"Good for nothing, insecure girl from nowhere!"  
  
"You stuck-up, arrogant moron with an ego larger than his brain!"  
  
Before Darien could utter a reply, Serena pushed back her chair and stood up. Eyes began to turn in their direction, but Serena couldn't care less. She said, "Let me tell you, Mr. Confidence, that you made a mistake by calling me insecure, of all names. You also made a mistake   
if you thought that any girl would enjoy being married to, much less be on a date with, as big an egomaniac as you are. I did not come here to be insulted by anybody, you the least of all people. And if you think I am supposed to marry you for anything other than the will left behind by my grandfather, then I would willingly give my share of inheritance to my brother than be stuck for life with an overly conceited man whose brain is good only for business, and nothing else. Goodbye, Mr. Chiba, and have a nice life... If you could ever have one with an attitude like yours."  
  
With that Serena left, leaving Darien with his mouth hung open, in shock of all that he has heard. However, remembering himself, he closed his mouth and began to think. 'How dare that girl say things like that! She's only a nothing from nowhere, and she dares speak to Darien Chiba like he was a person of her level. How dare she! It's Darien Chiba she humiliated in front of all people. Darien Chiba, the prestigious multi-billionaire, Darien Chiba, the man sought after by all the single women in the country. Darien Chiba was wronged, and Darien Chiba will give justice.'  
  
Darien took his glass and began to drink. 'War has officially begun...'  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
rurouni@kenshin.cc 


	2. Part Two

THE WILL OF LOVE  
by Æris   
Rating: G - PG  
Email: rurouni@kenshin.cc  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
I opened my eyes today  
And I knew there's something different  
I saw you in a brand new way  
Like the clouds have somehow lifted  
And if yesterday I heard  
Myself saying these words  
I'd swear it was a lie  
- "Hopelessly Addicted" by The Corrs  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
TWO  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I can't believe you actually did that," Raye said exasperately. "You messed up, Serena. You totally messed up."  
  
"Cut it out, Raye," Serena said, hugging the pillow she using. It was the day after the disastrous date, and Raye had come over at 9:00 in the morning just to hear what happened. To say the least, she was disappointed. To say it accurately, she was furious.  
  
"Cut what out? You just blew up your chance with a hunk of a multi-billionaire!"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"What do you mean SO WHAT? Serena, you've got a chance of a lifetime, and you intend to throw it all away like it's garbage? What has gotten to you?"  
  
"Let me make this clear to you, Raye. I was half willing to marry Darien Chiba not because he's gorgeous and rich. I was half willing to marry him because of the will. The will, Raye, do you get it? And also, I have absolutely no intention of being tied down to someone who talks about nothing else except himself. It makes me sick, you know. It just... It just won't work."  
  
Raye sat down beside Serena and hugged her. "I'm sorry, but I can't help it. I mean, I... You know what I mean."  
  
Serena smiled. "You understand now, don't you? Nobody wants to be bound for life to some conceited jerk."  
  
"Actually, I don't understand. Tell it again."  
  
Serena rolled her eyes while Raye giggled. Just then a knock was heard from the door.  
  
"Come in," Serena called out.  
  
And flew in Amy, who asked, "So, what happened?"  
  
-  
  
"You don't wanna know," Darien said, then took a sip of his soda. Once again, he was on one of the stools, opposite Andrew.  
  
Andrew's eyes gleamed in excitement. "I do. I do wanna know. So, tell me."  
  
Darien sighed. "To put it simply, I blew it."  
  
"You WHAT?!"  
  
"You heard me. I --- BLEW --- IT."  
  
Andrew shook his head. "Wh-What happened? H-How? I mean, you? Darien Chiba? You actually blew it?"  
  
"Yes," Darien said wearily. "I did. I did blow it. At first everything was going fine, you know. She didn't look like Stan's girl, but neither does she look like any of the women I date. She's like, angelic. Beautiful. Not voluptous, but not the librarian-type either. She's like a wild flower... Amazing, different... But then when I started to talk, things went wrong..."  
  
Andrew shook his head once more. "You did it again, didn't you?" he said accusingly.  
  
Darien's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, you talked too much again. You have a tendency to do that, you know. And if I weren't as patient as I am, I probably would have been NOT your friend right now."  
  
Darien's eyes turned menacing.  
  
"Hey, that last one was a joke. Calm down! But, your tendency to speak too much about yourself is true. It is!"  
  
Darien looked down at his drink and began to play with the straw. "I guess it is." Darien sighed again. Then suddenly, he lifted his head and said in a stronger voice, "But it was she who started it."  
  
"What do YOU mean?"  
  
"As I remember I didn't talk THAT much. Then she so rudely wanted to change the conversation, and of course I got angry. Then we started fighting, and then she left with a speech."  
  
"A speech?"  
  
"Yeah, a speech. It was a long one, but to summarize it into one sentence, it means that she doesn't want to be married to me because she thinks I am conceited... Which I am absolutely not! And if she doesn't want to marry me, then I don't want to marry her either."  
  
Andrew's eyes popped out of his sockets. "Darien, you're taking this like a child!"  
  
-  
  
"Serena, you're taking this like a child!"  
  
"I am not," Serena said stubbornly.  
  
"Yes, you are," her mother said.  
  
"I am not," Serena repeated. "Nothing about this is childish at all. It's my future you're talking about. MY future. MY life. Besides, even the mention of the man makes me sick to the stomach. If I can't even bear that, how can I bear it if I were tied down to him for the rest of my life?"   
  
Serena's father growled, "Stop talking and start listening. You, Serena Tsukino, are going to marry Darien Chiba, whether you like it or not."  
  
"This is ridiculous," Serena murmured. "This is totally ridiculous. I thought arranged marriages went out of fashion hundreds of years ago! We're in the turn of the millenium, darn it."  
  
"I said stop talking!" Mr. Tsukino roared.  
  
'Great. A few more minutes, and my father turns to an animal. I hope it's a bunny... I LOVE bunnies...'  
  
Mrs. Tsukino was saying, "... Besides, your grandfather was a great man... Serena, are you listening to me?"  
  
Serena sighed wearily. "Yes, Mom, I am listening." She murmured, "I just hope you'd stop so I can start listening to even better sounds..."  
  
"Shhh!!" her father hissed. "I heard that!"  
  
Serena went silent.  
  
"You listen to me, Serena. You are going to marry this man whatever you say. It has been arranged before you, therefore you have no right to try to change it, understand?"  
  
"B-But that's the point! How can I be happy when I wasn't ther --- "  
  
Serena was cut off by the dagger looks her parents were giving her. Once again, Serena sighed. 'I'll never get out of this mess.'  
  
-  
  
'I'll never get out of this mess,' Darien thought bleakly as he assessed his situation, alone in his room. 'What did Catherine Zeta-Jones say on that movie again? Oh, yeah. This is entrapment! It's absolutely true. I am completely trapped. There is no way to get out of the situation. Not in my life, not in this world.'  
  
Darien sighed. It is clear now that there is no possible escape to his predicament, he might as well accept it and think of some way to make this less, um, unbearable.  
  
Well, to start off, to BE married doesn't mean that you have to ACT LIKE you're married, does it? 'That's a start...' Darien thought.  
  
In ten minutes, he has planned out his arrangement with his fiancee and he was satisfied with what he has done. So far, he has covered everything from wifely duties to...  
  
Suddenly the phone rang. Darien picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Well, what do you know... It's Stanford Chiba III," Darien said in a mocking voice.  
  
"I have not called you to start another misunderstanding, Darien," Stan said in an almost weary voice, but Darien was unmoved.  
  
"Well, it wasn't I who really caused these string of 'misunderstandings', was I, Stan?"  
  
Stan ignored that one. "I called to tell you what I wasn't given time to tell you --- "  
  
"You mean, there's something more?!"  
  
"Yes, a very important part, actually... You have to bear me an heir."   
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
Stan cringed. "Hey, you didn't exactly give me a chance... You were too busy self-pitying and hating me to let me finish."  
  
"Whatever. Oh, damn. Why? Why of all that you could ask of me to do..."  
  
"Well, it's in my will. You have to bear me an heir to the business... It IS a family business. That's why I didn't try to sell the stocks, even though we could have made money from it when it was still a small company. Back then, we could have sold a share for less than one-fourth of what it is worth today... Part of the reason is for a legacy."  
  
"Look. I know you like to think of yourself as a duke or whatever man with a title to pass on... But today is the 21st century, Stan. No more dukes and barons and earls... Unless you happen to live in Wales or some place. Can you just, uh, erase that part or something?"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"Damn it! What am I going to tell her?"  
  
-  
  
"What am I going to tell him?"  
  
"Why?" Amy asked, twiddling the funny straw from which she was drinking her soda. She, Serena and Raye are on the counter of Crown Arcade, Juuban branch.  
  
"Like, duh! I need to invent a reason, a foolproof alibi to make Darien Chiba NOT marry me," Serena said, rolling her eyes. "There has to be something..."  
  
"How about bad breath?" Raye suggested.  
  
"That is so plausible, Raye. He could just walk up to me, and smell my breath."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"How about cancer?" Amy suggested.  
  
"Puh-lease. And go through CT scans and that kinda stuff? No way! That would mean I could meet my grandfather earlier than I am supposed to... It wouldn't be half as bad, though, if we were both alive and I could still kill him..."  
  
"Tuberculosis?"  
  
"Pneumonia?"  
  
"Leukemia?"  
  
"AIDS?"  
  
Serena looked at her friends in horror. "You really want me to die, don't you?"  
  
Raye looked at her with a confused look on her face. Amy's expression was exactly the opposite. "Ah! You want something that is so grave that he won't accept you, but not so grave as to having to undergo therapy and stuff. Something he can't really tell, but is reason enough to make any man refrain from marrying you..."  
  
A bulb suddenly switched on somewhere in Serena's mind. "I have a great idea..."  
  
-  
  
"I have a great idea," Darien said brightly. He frowned at his reflection. Too bright to be true.  
  
He put on a serious face. "I've got something to tell you..." Once again, he frowned. Too grave. Looks like somebody who's about to break the news of some guy's death to his duped one. Yet, in some way, Darien felt as if he was about to break the news of some death, probably the death of the future of Darien Chiba...  
  
Darien sighed. Well, he might as well tell it soon rather than later. And there's no time for practice... He could just say it as it comes. Spontaneous is better...  
  
Somehow that sounded not right... Almost unlike Darien at all... Darien shrugged it off. With a quick final look at his reflection on his mirror, he ran off to make an agreement with Serena Tsukino.  
  
He found her in the park, alone, thinking. 'With a brain like hers,' he though, 'I wonder what she's thinking about. Probably what to eat later on... That girl eats twice as much as Stan does!'  
  
Putting aside those thoughts, Darien approached the blonde. "Hi!"  
  
-  
  
"Hi!"  
  
'Well,' Serena thought, 'It's about time he talked to me. He's took so long for him to do it!'  
  
"Well, well, well," Serena smirked. "What have we here? Oh, am I seeing right? Is it really the GREAT Darien Chiba saying 'Hi' to me? Well I am so THRILLED."  
  
Darien ignored the sarcasm and said, "Look, I didn't come here to start another fight with you."  
  
When Serena didn't budge, Darien sighed and sat down beside her. She inched away from him, and he ignored that too. "You and I both know that there's no way out of this. So, I thought that we might as well make the most of this, since it's not just some short-time fling."  
  
Serena's eyes narrowed. "And what are you proposing?"  
  
"I'm trying to make an agreement. See, you can do anything you want at all, and flaunt the allowance I will be giving you every week as long as you do not stain the reputation of the Chibas. You can do anything, even move out of my house. All I ask is --- "  
  
Serena's hands flew to her mouth. "Ohmigod. I forgot to tell you something..."  
  
Serena bit her lip for effect. 'God, I hope this works... It's gotta work... Here it goes.'  
  
"I can never be pregnant... I can't bear a child."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
rurouni@kenshin.cc 


	3. Part Three

THE WILL OF LOVE  
by Æris   
Rating: G - PG  
Email: rurouni@kenshin.cc  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Never want to fly  
Never want to leave  
Never want to say what you mean to me  
Never want to run  
Frightened to believe  
You're the best thing about me  
- "The Best Thing" by Savage Garden  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
THREE  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Are you sure?" Darien asked. This could not be true. It BETTER not be true. God, PLEASE, let it be not true!  
  
Serena bit back her lip. Maybe she was being too hard on the guy... Maybe she was taking this too far... Nah! "Yes," she said, trying to sound as genuine as she could. If she has done this much, there was no turning back. She covered her face with her hands, and tried to sob. "I --- I can't bear a child... I've gone to a doctor before, and she told me as much..."  
  
Darien was definitely concerned. "Did you get a second opinion?"  
  
Serena lifter her face. "No..."  
  
A glimmer of hope flashed in Darien's eyes. "Then that's it, then. We'll go to another doctor and --- "  
  
She shook her head. "No. There is no way I could possibly carry a child. She was a very good doctor and, and..." She threw herself at him, surprising both of them. But, rather than risk ruining this opportunity, she made herself relax, and continued with her act. "Oh, how could I do   
this..."  
  
By then, Darien has decided, and it looked final. He took hold of her shoulders, moved her away from him, and stared into her eyes. "We are going to the best gynecologist in this country, and get a second opinion."  
  
Slightly taken aback by his determined look, Serena racked her brains for another excuse, but found none. Instead, she asked, out of curiousity, "Why does it seem as if it mean so much to you?"  
  
Darien was caught off guard. "Ah --- well..." Stupid, Darien, stupid! He could almost slap himself for forgetting what he had come to say. It's always the hard part... He took a deep breath. "The reason I was so concerned... And the reason I came here... Is that..."  
  
"Go on," Serena said softly.  
  
Darien gulped. "Ah, well... We have to produce a legitimate heir for the company..."  
  
"WHAT?!" Serena exclaimed, before her eyeballs went backwards and she started falling, falling...  
  
Darien caught her in his arms before she hit the ground. "Serena, are you okay? Serena? Serena, wake up!"  
  
-  
  
"Serena, wake up!" Raye said, once again with her hands on her waist and her eyes rolling around as she pace around Serena's room. The pose, as well as the whole scene itself, was getting more familiar everyday. "This is reality, Serena. How could you just say things like that? You?  
Damaged womb? What the heck!"  
  
"Hey, go easy on me," Serena exclaimed defensively. "It wasn't like I already knew that I was supposed to bear a child for that dumb company!"  
  
"That's what you get for being so careless. Why didn't you even let him finish his sentence, anyway?" Raye asked.  
  
"Stop attacking me," Serena said. "Like I said, I didn't know anything. How was I to know? Besides, what do they need a child for?"  
  
"Well," Amy began, "if my information is correct, all the stocks of Chiba & Company belongs to Stanford Chiba III, Darien's grandfather. That data, added by this addition to the will he's given... I presume that Stanford Chiba intends to keep the company to the family. With the fact that Darien Chiba is a bachelor and shows no signs of retiring to marriage, it is a possibility that Stanford used this will to gain security of the legacy of the company through you, Serena."  
  
Serena shuddered. "How could he be so inhuman? Forcing your grandchild to go intimate with a girl you've never even met? It gives methe creeps."  
  
"Maybe he also wants Darien to settle down and live a life," Amy said thoughtfully. "Being a guardian, it isn't easy to watch his life go to waste."  
  
"Whatever," Raye said. "We're going off the point. No matter the cause, you're still in trouble," she addressed Serena. "In the first place, who's the doctor you used? Whoever that may be, this kind of situation would hurt the reputation this doctor could already have."  
  
"That's solved," Serena said. "I didn't mention any names... I guessI just implied that it's a female doctor."  
  
"But if he asks for a name, what would you say?" Raye asked.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Just tell him that it's of no importance," Amy said. "All that matters is what you get on this 'second' test, ok?"  
  
Raye smiled slyly. "I never thought you'd ever think of such things, Amy."  
  
Amy smiled, and then shrugged. "There's always a first, and things aren't always what they seem. Anyway, all I'm trying to do is help our friend here, and avoiding answering the question isn't exactly lying."  
  
"Well, that depends upon how you avoid the question, does it not, Amy?" Raye said, obviously taunting her friend, who doesn't usually act like so.  
  
"I'm telling the truth," Amy insisted.  
  
"Whatever you say, Amy," Raye said, the grin never leaving her face.  
  
Serena sighed. "I wonder when this will ever end."  
  
-  
  
"I wonder when this will ever end," Darien ranted once again on his friend. To Andrew, this scene was becoming more and more familiar everyday.  
  
"What do you mean?" Andrew asked, curious.  
  
"I mean this whole situation. It seems to me that neither of us wants the marriage, so I see no reason to stop this nonsense."  
  
"Oh, but you do have a motive for wanting this to push through. You don't want to lose the company, do you?"  
  
"Of course, I don't want to lose it," Darien said. "It's everything I've worked for. Seeing it start from scratch and watch it grow into the giant that it is now, I can never find the heart to let go of it."  
  
Andrew nodded.  
  
"But don't get me wrong, Drew. I still don't want a marriage. There's a big difference between need and want."  
  
"I see what you mean," Andrew said. "But like love and hate, there's only a thin line between them, isn't it?"  
  
"Whatever you say, Andrew," Darien shrugged. "I just wish that I didn't have to go through this. I was content living my life. I was happy being free, with the only thing that hold reins on me was the company. On the other hand, I enjoyed working. I love the challenge it brings me. There was never anything that restricted me, until now."  
  
"But you can't blame Stan either," Andrew pointed out.  
  
"I know," Darien said, sighing. "I know I can't blame him for having a dream. I too, had a dream once... But experience taught me that dreams don't always come true."  
  
"Yeah," Andrew agreed. "I know what you mean."  
  
Right there and then, a sudden resolve came over him, and reminded him of what he has earlier decision. "But you know what?"  
  
"What?" Andrew began to feel like on of those grown-ups trying to console little kids who didn't get what they want, but have decided to face them like they're the greatest people in the world, and acting like their real age would damage their pride.  
  
"I have decided that I will accept this situation, and make the best out of it. I am an adult, and I will act like one. I won't let this situation affect me."  
  
"That's right," Andrew urged him, although feeling a little silly.  
  
"I will marry Serena Tsukino, produce the heir that Stan wants, retain my hold over the company and then..."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"... I... I don't know."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
rurouni@kenshin.cc 


	4. Part Four

THE WILL OF LOVE  
by Æris   
Rating: G - PG  
Email: rurouni@kenshin.cc  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
If she only knew  
What I knew but couldn't say  
If she could just see  
The part of me I hid away  
- "If She Only Knew" by 98 degrees  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
FOUR  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the room was tension, jumbled emotions, contradiction, and deception. One was hoping, the other fearing, while the the remaining one knew nothing.  
  
"Excuse me," a small voice said, killing the silence in the room. Faces snapped in her direction, and the fragile-looking nurse trembled."Doctor, the results are here."  
  
"Ah, yes," the lady doctor said, a smile on her face. She was oblivious to the disturbance the nurse caused to the couple before her."Bring it here, please."  
  
The nurse gave a cautious look at the pair before running towars the doctor, shoving the folder into her hands, mumbling some polite excuse and then running out the hall.  
  
The lady doctor, who seemed to be more than a little insensitive, examined the results. Two pairs of blue eyes were glued onto her, one pair the color of the ocean while the other the color of the sky, yet she didn't seem to mind. Putting aside the folder, her smile grew even wider, as the the worry on the faces of the two increased twofold.  
  
"I have good news for you," the lady doctor said brightly, every bit as bright as her smile. This woman's optimism was getting on their nerves. She waited patiently for some response from the two, but when it has become evident that they would not speak, she continued. "The results are..."  
  
The couple held their breaths. "Yes?"  
  
"...you adorable young couple will live a peaceful life... with dozens of healthy children."  
  
Darien experienced a conflict of emotions: contrasts of joy and disappointment, of half surprise and half expectance; Serena's reaction, on the other hand, could not be mistaken for anything aside from what it really was.  
  
Serena fainted.  
  
Darien managed to catch Serena's body before it made contact with the floor. "Serena! Serena, wake up!"  
  
-  
  
Wake up, Serena told herself silently as she silently sat in the passenger seat in Darien's car. Darien was beside her, also silent, seemingly intent on avoiding conversation, and instead focused on driving. The embarrassment Serena felt increased threefold, and she felt blood rushing to her face. She thought, What have I gotten myself into?  
  
It has been twenty minutes after the hospital scene, and Serena was thankful it was all over. But her fear remained. She feared that Darien would get mad at her, that her parents would reject her, that Raye and Amy would desert her, and that...  
  
Darien pulled off the road, catching Serena's attention.  
  
"Wh-What's wrong?" Serena asked.  
  
Darien deliberately refused to answer. Without a word, he turned off the stereo, then the engine, and finally turned towards Serena. "You know exactly what's wrong."  
  
His voice was deep, serious, unlike the many ways that Serena heard it before. Serena gulped. "I-I don't know what you mean."  
  
With a sigh, Darien ran a hand through his midnight-black hair, Serena's quivering eyes following her every movement. "Don't play games with me, Serena. It won't work."  
  
She was unable to reply.  
  
"You know, we're basically in the same boat. None of us wanted this, to be forced into a lifetime commitment that defies both of our visions. But, as you know, there is no way out."  
  
Serena's expression began to change. Her eyes narrowed, suspicious. "What are you getting at?"  
  
Another sigh. "I'm proposing an agreement."  
  
"An agreement?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And that is?" Serena prompted.  
  
"Well," Darien said, "for a start, we should get along. Since we're going to get married, we might as well try to make the best out of it. You could go on with your life, finish your studies, go shop and do whatever girls do, with financial support from me. My only condition would be that you should keep the Chiba name clean, for it is where my business's success relies on, and that you fulfill your duties as a wife."  
  
For a while Serena was silent, contempletative. Finally, she decided. "I agree. But, if you are to have your conditions, I should have mine too."  
  
This caught Darien off-guard. It never struck him and never did it enter his mind that Serena would propose her own conditions. Yet, it was not unreasonable, so Darien nodded.  
  
A smile flashed across her face. "Great. Well, since I have duties as a wife, you too have your own duties. So, when I need escorts to parties and such, you should be there."  
  
Darien shrugged. "That's quite easy."  
  
A mischevous grin replaced the genuinely happy smile on Serena's face. "This marriage being one of convenience and not one of love... You wouldn't mind if I keep my boyfriend, would you?"  
  
A long, unnerving silence followed the question, and once again tension filled the lack of sound. The grin Serena wore began to fade into a grim expression. Her thoughts were racing. 'I hope I didn't make him mad... I was just joking, I swear!'  
  
These thoughts were interrupted by jingling sounds, which she realized was coming from the keys Darien was insterting through the ignition.   
  
Serena was about to apologize when a smile spread on Darien's lips. "We'll see."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
rurouni@kenshin.cc 


	5. Part Five

THE WILL OF LOVE  
by Æris  
Rating: G - PG  
Email: rurouni@kenshin.cc  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
I've been waitin' for so long  
For something' to arrive  
For love to come along  
- "Heaven" by Bryan Adams  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
FIVE  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You're gonna get married!?"  
  
"Yep." Serena nodded as she picked a flower and twirled it around the finger. How she loved flowers, nobody could imagine. Sitting in the park, inhaling fresh air and just watching the picturesque scene before her; it all brings her a sort of peace of mind, and her dilemma was, for a while, forgotten. Even her friends' astonishment at her statement had gone unnoticed.  
  
"How did it happen?"  
  
"How did he propose?"  
  
"How did you say yes?"  
  
"Details, girl, we need details!!!"  
  
Serena didn't know whether she should cry or raise her voice. She chose to laugh. "Well, it wasn't exactly romantic."  
  
"I don't care," Raye said, flipping her hair back. "Spill it out."  
  
Serena sighed. "I don't know where to start."  
  
"How about if you start at the events that led to it?" Amy suggested.  
  
"Okay," Serena said slowly. She took a deep breath, and began. As the tale began to come to a close, her friend's faces had undergone a complete change from curiously excited to deep comprehension, realization dawning on them. Uneasiness started gnawing at her. Not knowing what else to say, she ended the story with a quick, "Basically that's it."  
  
Silence ensued. Serena looked at her hand to find out that during the span of time that she told what had happened, she unconsciously plucked the petals of the flower she held and gripped it tightly. She immediately opened her palm and blew at it.  
  
Raye was the one to break the silence. "Where do you plan to have your wedding dress made?"  
  
That broke the spell over them.  
  
Amy giggled. "I think the proper question should be, how would you actually wear a wedding dress?"  
  
"You're absolutely right, Amy," Raye agreed. She turned to Serena, saying, "With your height and hairstyle, you'd look like a little girl making pretend. I could just imagine it. Little Serena, big, voluptous wedding gown... Wouldn't fit you. Too big. The front part is in need of  
filling out, if you know what I mean..."  
  
"Why you!" Serena tackled Raye, who was laughing her head off. Serena began tickling her, and Amy joined in, and soon, they were all playing around and tickling each other, laughing all the while. They were soon exhausted, and each of them lay on their backs, trying to catch their breaths.  
  
Amy heaved a sigh. "This is a great day."  
  
"Yeah," Raye agreed.  
  
To herself, Serena whispered, "I wish every day was like this..."  
  
-  
  
Darien prayed that this day be cursed for all eternity. "Grr," he growled, as another car got first to cross the intersection before him. With a curse, he pounded on the horn.  
  
He gripped the wheel, and chanted to himself, "Keep cool, Dare. Keep calm... You gotta be cool, man. Cool, calm.."   
  
Opening the window, he shouted. "Hey you! Yeah, you! Get out of my way!"  
  
Turning back to his driving, he resumed his chanting, his expressiongrim. "Keep cool, calm..."  
  
-  
  
"Keep cool."  
  
Serena nodded, pacing around her room, twiddling her fingers. "Yeah, you have to keep cool. Relax! After all, you're just going shopping for furniture for your new home, with your hunk of a fiancé... My outfit..."  
  
She shook her head. "No, no, no! Why am I saying this? Why am I even doing this? He's just... my future husband. That's all. It's not even the least bit romantic."  
  
She looked down at her fingers. "If only..."  
  
A knock was heard. Serena immediately hid her hands behind her back, afraid that it might tremble, and show her nervousness at this basically simple activity.  
  
A head peeked out from the door. "Hey."  
  
Serena released the breath that she didn't realize she was holding. She was relieved. Very relieved. "Hey, too... Sammy."  
  
Sam stuck out his tongue at her. "Your boyfriend's been waiting a good while downstairs. You better come down, and quick, if you don't want Mom to chatter him to death."  
  
With that, Serena flew out the door and down the stairs. When she came withing hearing range and sight, she stopped for a second to fix her hair. Then she heard her mother talking.  
  
"And this was her on her twelfth birthday. Oh, it was so funny," her mom was saying. "It was time for her to blow the candles, and we were counting down for the camera to capture the moment. We were down to one, and Sam, from behind Serena, pushed to see the cake. The camera caught her as it made contact with --- "  
  
Her face beet-red, she thought, 'Mom... I could kill you...'  
  
She could hear Darien laugh appreciatively. It was a big, hearty laugh. It made her feel warm, but it still doesn't make her less embarrassed.  
  
With a sudden determination that filled her, and a big smile on her face, she entered the room.  
  
Her mother and her fiancé were on the sofa, and her mother was showing him a picture. On their laps were some photo albums, and pictures were everywhere. At the thought of the many humorous photographs that were taken of her, the decisiveness that she felt earlier started to crumble.  
  
It was Darien who first noticed her. It was with a vague wariness in his eyes that she didn't almost see. Nevertheless, he stood up and acknowledged her presence with a polite, "Good morning."  
  
"Good morning," Serena replied with the same cordiality he granted.  
  
It was only then that her mother noticed her. "Oh, Serena. Here you are. I was just showing him your pictures, and --- "  
  
"I can tell, mom," Serena said, her eyes still locked with Darien's.  
  
"Oh. Anyway, we're wasting time here just by talking to each other,"Mrs. Tsukino said, standing up. "You two better go on. I'm sure Darien has many other things to take care of."  
  
"I'm sure he does," Serena agreed.  
  
"Very well, go now. Scoot!"  
  
In response, Darien told her mother, "Thank you very much. I enjoyedmy short stay here."  
  
"I'm very sure you did," Serena said curtly.  
  
At the exchange, Mrs. Tsukino could only laugh.  
  
With a brief goodbye, Darien took Serena's hand in his, surprising her, and led her outside to his car.  
  
During this short trip, Serena marveled at the size of his hand. It was big, almost double the size of her own hand. It was also warm, and warm, and warm...  
  
Darien suddenly released her hand to open the car door for her. He felt a loss, same as she was feeling. Getting inside the car, he struggled to feel indifferent. He turned the ignition key, and the engine roared to life. He sighed. Turning to the lady beside him, "Ready?"  
  
Serena nodded. "Ready."  
  
And they were off to their first activity as future husband and wife.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
rurouni@kenshin.cc 


	6. Part Six

THE WILL OF LOVE  
by Æris  
Rating: PG - PG-13  
Email: rurouni@kenshin.cc  
  
Okay, I know it's been a long, long while. Well, life was hectic. couldn't blame me, you know. But I think that some reviews and emails are sure to lift my spirits. Thanks guys, for letting my know you like this so far!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Turn and walk away  
That's what I should do  
My head says go  
And find the door  
My heart says I've found you  
- "Fallin'" by Robert Klein  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
SIX  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There were many things that Serena realized about Darien Chiba as they rode in his luxurious 2-seater, on the way to the mall. First of all, that she only knew that they were going to the mall, but she didn't know exactly where they were going. She also found him out to be quite cordial, collected, as well as simple, proven in his choice in accessories and clothing, among others. He was also quiet --- most of the time, that is, Serena thought with a smirk, reminding herself of their first meeting.  
  
As the day went on, Serena also realized that Darien Chiba was a terrible sucker, she thought with a grin on her face. Entering the bedroom section, she prepared for the battle against the pennypincher.  
  
They were led through the huge jungle of mattresses and beds by a young woman, who eyed Darien with a knowing look, which Darien didn't notice. Either that, or he simply didn't mind. Angela, as her name tag said, wasn't very tall, only a few inches taller than Serena. She had long dark hair which fell in curls around her shoulders, and big, brown eyes with short, but thick eyelashes she kept batting at Darien. Serena wanted to puke.  
  
"We have here some quality beds which, I'm sure, would fit your   
length..."  
  
"Oh, no," Darien said, flashing the girl with a smile, which, Serena observed, made the girl make a somewhat dreamy sigh. Darien continued, "We don't need anything as big as that. That's a king-size bed. We need something..."  
  
"Queen-size," Serena put in.   
  
Both Darien and Angela turned to her with surprise painted on their faces, but of different sorts. Darien was more amused than anything, but Angela looked as if it was only then that she became aware of Serena's presence.  
  
Serena smiled sweetly. "But of course, honey... A king-size bed would be too big, but anything else smaller than queen-size would be too small."  
  
It was a while before anyone spoke.  
  
"Your sister?" Angela asked Darien.  
  
Serena's eyed widened. "Of all the - "  
  
Darien cut her sentence short as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Serena's face flushed, as understanding and realization swept over her, but she immediately regained her composure.  
  
"Well, is she?" Angela asked, her impatience showing a bit. "Your sister, I mean?"  
  
"Fianceé," Serena said, her head raised high, a look on her face which seemed to say, "HA!"  
  
"Oh really," the saleslady exclaimed. She looked at Serena from top to bottom, and back up again, scrutinizing her appearance. Then, with a wave of her hand, as if in dismissal, she turned towards the showcase of beds. "Well, in any case..."  
  
The rest was barely heard, as Darien leaned and whispered in Serena's ear, "Jealous, are we?"  
  
Noticing the twinkle in his eyes, and combined with the silly grin he was wearing, her annoyance increased. "You could only wish."  
  
-  
  
"You could only wish!"  
  
"Oh, come on," Serena exclaimed. "It's only 3:00 PM!"  
  
"I don't care," Darien said, his lips forming a grim line, his grip on the "I will take you back to your house right this instant."  
  
"Was it me? Something I did? Something I said?"  
  
When Darien refused to speak, Serena raised her arms in defeat. "I give up," she said. "After all, all we did was have lunch at Crown, then you introduced me to your friend. We got along because we share the same passion for video games. And then all of a sudden, you yanked me out of my stool, dragged me all the way to the parking lot, shoved me into this seat, and refused to to say anything except 'you could only wish' and 'I don't care'." Serena rolled her eyes. "Man, am I enjoying this day."  
  
Under ordinary circumstances, Darien would have laughed. However, nothing that took place was funny to him. The reasons why were of no importance. He was going to take her home, and that's that!  
  
On the other hand, Serena's own words sank in her head, and she began to understand what, in the course of events, drove him to this mood. She began to laugh, unable to help herself.  
  
Annoyed that she could laugh about their current situation, Darien snapped, "What are you laughing at?"  
  
Serena was incapable of speaking. She, if it was possible, laughed even harder, and tears began to form at the sides of her eyes.  
  
This irritated Darien even more. "Stop it. I said stop!"  
  
Serena began to calm down. All that remained on her face was a ridiculous smile, which did no better to reduce Darien's animosity. She leaned near his face and whispered, a mischeivous winkle in her eyes, "Jealous, are we?"  
  
At the expression painted on Darien's face, Serena's laughing suit recurred.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
rurouni@kenshin.cc 


	7. Part Seven

THE WILL OF LOVE  
by Æris  
Rating: PG - PG-13  
Email: rurouni@kenshin.cc  
  
You thought Aeris was dead?  
  
Well, you were right. It's been a *long* while, and since then many thing have occured. And like any other thing, I have changed. My writing style in particular has drastically changed. So much. To the extent that I can no longer continue "The Will of Love".  
  
Yep, you read right.  
  
I tried. I honestly did. But after 456879513215 attempts to continue "will", I have decided that the situation is unredeemable.  
  
This is the last chapter that I have finished of "will" and I hope you enjoy it. It's a cliffhanger though...  
  
Rants, comments, outrages, sympathy or whatnot all go to:  
  
rurouni@kenshin.cc  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
I don't want to be tied to anyone's strings  
I'm carefully trying to steer clear of those things  
But when I'm asleep  
I want somebody who will put their arms around me  
And kiss me tenderly  
Though things like this make me sick  
In a case like this I'll get away with it.  
- "Somebody" by Depeche Mode  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
SEVEN  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So," Amy prompted. "How's things going between you and Mr. Chiba?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Raising two hangers, a white minidress on one and a pink ensemble on the other, Serena asked, "Which one should I wear?"  
  
It was a couple of weeks after Serena and Darien's first shopping experience together, and since then they have gone through buying most of the necessary household items with the usual arguments over their preferences, but in the end they managed to compromise and settle for something neutral. And, though they would never, ever dare admit it to anyone, even themselves, Darien Chiba and Serena Tsukino were beginning to enjoy each other's presence.  
  
The day's agenda included shopping for the last items on their list, as well as dinner at Stan's. Due to conflicts in their schedules, they have agreed to meet at Crown for a quick lunch, and then proceed to the mall.  
  
Raye and Amy dropped by as Serena was preparing for the first activity, deciding to stay and join Serena to Crown while she waited. When Darien arrives, of course, Raye and Amy would leave the couple alone.  
  
"Minidress," Raye quipped. "You know exactly what Amy means, Rena."  
  
"I agree," Amy said, "on both counts."  
  
"Well," Serena started, as she slipped on the dress. "Darien's becoming more likeable. . . when we're not shopping, that is."  
  
Silence.  
  
"When we're shopping, he gets so unreasonable. I mean, "  
  
Silence.  
  
"You know that's not what I mean, Serena," Amy said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh, don't play innocent now," Raye flipped her hair, a suggestive expression on her face. "Are you two falling in love yet?"  
  
"NO!" Serena said a little too quickly, her face a beet-red.  
  
-  
  
"Oh no," Darien glanced at the car clock, a genuinely worried look on his sweat-beaded face. His palms were damp due to tension and heat was all around him, in his car and the street he was stranded in. Two cars had collided in the next intersection, and police are everywhere. All around him, impatient cars' horns were honking, and it was all Darien could do to keep his sanity. And he was already half an hour late for his date.   
  
He wiped his palms on his pants, and put back his grip on the wheel. "She's gonna be upset."  
  
The horn of the dark blue sedan to the left of his red Ferrari bellowed a long, meaningful threat.  
  
"Who am I kidding? Upset's an understatement. She's gonna be mad!"  
  
Somewhere, a car let out three short honks.  
  
"Can't blame her," Darien shrugged.  
  
The sedan let out another long honk.  
  
"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?" Darien yelled, his head outside his window.  
  
The sedan honked even longer.  
  
Darien slipped his head back inside and reset his grip, his lips pursed in a firm, grim line. "I will survive. I'm a survivor. I'm gonna make it."  
  
-  
  
"He's never gonna make it," Raye predicted.  
  
"He *is* going to make it," Serena contradicted. "He can't just not show up. He never does that. He can't do that."  
  
"Well," Amy began, "I hate to tell you but he *is* exactly one hour, fifteen minutes and," she checked her watch, "fifty-six seconds late."  
  
Serena sighed. "I'm sure you're right, Amy, but... I'm also confident that Darien's gonna show up... sooner or later."  
  
"I'd bet on later," Raye quipped. "*Much* later."  
  
Serena decided not to say anything and just waited.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
And waited, waited...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
"Exactly thirty minutes," Amy chimed, a bright smile on her face.  
  
Raye raised an eyebrow in Serena's direction, as if to say, "See?"  
  
Serena threw her hands in the air. "I give up," she said, and stood up and walked through the exit.  
  
Amy and Raye looked at each other, bewildered looks on both of their faces.  
  
"What's the problem with her?"  
  
-  
  
"What the hell's the problem with me?" Serena asked herself as soon as she walked out the door, and continued walking to the right.  
  
"After all, they're just keeping time... Nothing wrong with that, right?" Serena thought out loud, barely dodging a man hanging on to the leash of a Doberman chasing a lady's cat down the street. She was walking absentmindedly, with no particular destination in mind. "So what if they think Darien's gonna stand me up? It's not like they really care. I mean, Darien's got his own life, he's gotta be busy sometimes. It shouldn't affect me. I mean, when we get married, he's still gonna be busy. I should get used to it."  
  
Then, Serena abruptly stopped walking. "Wait a minute," she said.  
  
She was back to where she started, right in front of Crown Arcade. She had walked all around the block, just walking and thinking out loud.  
  
"I should *not* get used to being stood up!" Serena firmly decided, and resumed pacing, now back and forth in front of Crown. "Darien's going to be busy, fine. But when we get married, things are going to change. He's to have a family then, and he should find time for me and our children."  
  
At the thought, Serena smiled. She thought, I'm actually deciding on my future!  
  
Suddenly, from behind her, she sensed someone lean in close to her ear and whispered in a husky male voice, "Hi, beautiful."  
  
On impulse, she turned around and lost her balance. She grasped for the first thing she could hold onto. She found her arms on top of the man's chest. Her lips found another's.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
rurouni@kenshin.cc 


End file.
